White Plume Mountain - Part 1
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2b | EpNum = 22 | OverallNum = 42 | Playdate = 2019-10-25 | CampaignDate = 19-21 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twenty-second episode of the second campaign (part 2) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Plan B spends the day in Mirabar and reunites with some old faces, including friends, family, and even foes, including Iarno "Glasstaff" Albrek. * The heroes help Skaus's family friend Davstaer Dredhyme with the job of clearing the road to the mines north of the city. They encounter and defeat a pack of remorhazes in the process. Episode Recap After spending another night in Mirabar, the heroes contact Blagothkus about transporting them to the location where they were told they could teleport to Oerth and White Plume Mountain. Kaladin asks if he can travel with them for awhile, hoping to repay the debt of the party saving his life during their tangle with the remorhazes. The heroes warmly welcome him into their ranks. Upon leaving town, Brynhui notifies the group that he feels a need to be on his own for awhile. His brush with death has left him out of sorts, and he claims he does not even feel that his life is any longer his own. He apologizes, thanks them once again for saving him from Talis's imprisonment, and expresses his hope that they will cross paths again some day. While on their way to the rendezvous point, they are ambushed by Glasstaff and a group of bugbears, presumably remnants of the Cragmaws. Glasstaff bombards the party with magic, targeting Krisella specifically and claiming that she stole everything from him. After a swift confrontation, Krisella puts an end to the wizard, chopping off his head in a showing of fury. Skyreach Castle reaches the drop-off without issue. Plan B holds the stone they received from Leomund, speak the command words, and are teleported to a different world. They find it to be a desolate place, and head towards the small village of Dumbarton, dwarfed in the shadow of White Plume Mountain. Learning little from the villagers, the heroes set out towards the looming peak and begin their foray into its depths. They encounter several dangers almost immediately, including a gynosphinx, green slime, ogres, wights, and black pudding. The dungeon proves to hold many dangers as they press forward. Notes * On the eve before their departure from Mirabar, Ardaluce comes to Skaus's chambers. She describes her relationship with Fierna, and explains why she's traveling with Jeffreth and his entourage. Though shy and guarded, her growing affection for Skaus is hard to deny. Featured Characters Plan B * Brynhui * Dhunnus * Kaladin * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus New Returning * Ardaluce Argith * Blagothkus * Davstaer Dredhyme * Iarno "Glasstaff" Albrek * Nessreia Mentioned * Fierna * The Hooded Woman * Jeffreth Vermiciousness * Vincent Trench Loot Mirabar Ardaluce's gift to Skaus * potion of heroism x1 White Plume Mountain Glass globes * potion of flying x1 * silver ring x1 * spell scroll of fear x1 * spell scroll of hold person x1